Otra aventura
by Angelagutnav
Summary: A Harry le acaba de llegar una carta de Gringotts y además de ser lo único que le permitía saber sobre su madre.Era también un ofrecimiento que le permitiría conocer a sus padres. Asi que decide seguir lo que dice la carta de su madre encontrada en la bóveda, a pesar de que le advierte que será peligroso lo que descubra, él esta acostumbrado a ello y el peligro no lo va a disuadir.
1. chapter 1

Prólogo

Pov Harry

Familia.

El tenía una, una formada por las personas por las que moriría y mataría ,una que encontró a los 11 años, al comienzo de su vida llena de magia y de expectativas, que luego fueron destrozadas, por el Mundo Mágico y por Voldemort. Pero era suya, y no la cambiaría por nada.

Pero antes ,antes del Mundo Mágico y de su familia ,solía ser un concepto extraño , y a veces todavía lo es, recuerda poco, o realmente nada ,acerca de sus padres y los Dursley nunca fueron familia. Él sabe que su madre era pelirroja, con sus mismos ojos verdes, que tenía un gran temperamento y que era una mujer fuerte y amable. Sabía que su padre era muy parecido a él, pero con los ojos marrones, que era un bromista de corazón y que había amado a su madre prácticamente desde que la conoció .Le dijeron que su madre era realmente buena en Encantamientos y su padre en Transfiguración .Que los dos eran buenos alumnos, aunque su padre causaba más problemas de los que deberia.

Nunca había recibido nada de ellos que aún mantuviese ,pero le gustaría haberlo hecho, lo más parecido que tuvo fue la Capa de Invisibilidad de su padre y el Mapa de los Merodeadores ,así que cuando llegó una carta ,una carta de su madre muerta- y dolía, dolía recordarla, porque lo que siempre escuchaba eran sus gritos, sus súplicas para que la matarán a ella y no a él- se alegró, porque por fin tenía algo suyo, algo que ella realmente había hecho para él. Pero después de leerla ,decidió que aunque le encantaba la carta, era mucho más emocionante lo que ponía dentro, saber que podía saber más ,acerca de la familia que amó pero que no recuerda ,familia que podría conocer ,decidió elegir saber más, aunque pudiera causarle problemas, el necesitaba saberlo.

Este el prólogo, aunque realmente no dice mucho. Pero prefiero ponerlo porque le da emoción, bueno, al menos para mi. Este es mi primer fanfiction, realmente espero que os guste, si alguien lo lee.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 1**

Era un dia normal para el Trio de Oro. Habian decidido alejarse un tiempo del Mundo Magico después la Batalla de Hogwarts, ninguno de los tres podian lidiar ahora con el Mundo Mágico después de lo que les había pasado.

Los padres de Hermione habían muerto, irónicamente, camino en el avión a Australia, en el que habian sido enviados por Hermione.

Los hermanos gemelos de Ron , Fred y George, habian muerto protegiendo a dos de sus hermanos. Fred a Percy, de una pared que se derumbó por un hechizo y George a Ron pocos minutos después de una maldición asesina. Por si fuera poco, el señor y la señora Weasley estaban en coma por un hechizo que tenía los mismos efectos que la poción de Muertos en Vida que les habian lanzado Bellatrix y Rabastan Lestrange antes de morir.

Para Harry, que consideraba a los Weasley su familia, también había sido bastante doloroso. Además, Remus y Tonks habian dejado huérfano a su hijo al cuidado de su abuela, que habían sido asesinados por los últimos restos de mortífagos como venganza contra Harry por matar a Voldemort.

Asi que habian estado de luto del que iban saliendo poco a poco entre los tres. En estos 2 meses lo único que habian hecho era estudiar para aislarse de lo que les habia pasado y poder pasar sus NEWTS(por supuesto, por influencia de Hermione, pero funcionaba!) y visitar al señor y la señora Weasley en San Mungo.

El único tiempo que habian pasado en el Mundo Mágico fue en el Callejón Diagon para comprar los libros que necesitasen y solucionar los problemas que tuviesen con los duendes después de robar el banco, lo que implicó una gran multa y un juramento mágico de que no desvelarian como lo lograron y de no volver a robar el banco, aún después de casi 2 meses seguían teniendo guardias.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Harry,y, no sorprendentemente, el propio cumpleañero se había olvidado de él.

Harry siempre había sido el primero en despertarse, ya sea por no haber dormido nada en absoluto por la noche por pesadillas e insomnio o por la costumbre de ser despertado por los Dursley para preparar su desayuno, y ,aunque hacía tiempo que ni siquiera se acercaba a la casa de sus (desgraciadamente) parientes, el hábito no se había ido.

El día había comenzado como lo hacía normalmente, con los tres desayunando, hasta que llegó una carta, que no era tan inusual ,lo que si lo era era que había sido enviada por los duendes de Gringotts, que parecían absolutamente decidos a evitarlos lo más posible, aunque sin que interfiriera en sus negocios.-"¿Qué dice?"- preguntó Hermione ,cuando Harry abrió la carta después de desayunar- "Al parecer hay una bóveda que no podía abrir hasta cumplir los 18, pero no dice nada más, ni siquiera trae una llave" -contesta frunciendo el ceño levemente mostrando su confusión.- "Seguramente es una bóveda que solo puede ser abierta por los que tienen la misma sangre del antiguo propietario"- dice Ron. Las otras dos partes del tercio le miran sorprendidos- "¿Qué? Tampoco es tan raro que lo sepa, Bill solía contar todo lo que sabía de Gringotts cuando empezó a trabajar allí..."- pensativo- "bueno, todo lo que no fuera confidencial"- Sus amigos le siguen mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, aunque realmente no sería tan raro, después de todo ha ocurrido cosas más extrañas, como ese artículo del Quisquilloso sobre...-" ¿...Ron?¡¿Ron?!"- gritó Hernione lanzándole un hechizo punzante- "¡Las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿Qué?!"- contesta con un tono irritado y tirado en suelo por caerse al sobresaltarse- " ¿Sabes que guardan normalmente en esas bóvedas?"- pregunta Hermione- "No, puede ser cualquier cosa que sea considerada valiosa por el que creo la bóveda, después de todo, no son precisamente baratas, aunque la mayoría de familias antiguas tienen una"- contesta ya sentado de nuevo en la silla. Mientras Ron y Hermiine hablaban, Harry mira divertido la conversación y luego pregunta pensativo- "¿Creéis que podrían ser de mis padres, o de Sirius?,dudo que sea de Sirius, no creo que tuviera tiempo para ello antes de caer por el Velo, pero puede que si sea de mis padres..."- "Puede, pero tendremos que ir para saberlo" -dice Hermione dudosa- " Así que tendremos que disfrazarnos...- dice Hernione- "Por lo menos así no nos reconocerán..."- dice Harry suspirando aliviado.

 ** _1 hora después_**

El trio acaba de llegar al Caldero Chorreante y se dirigen a Gringotts, donde encuentran con un duende al que entregan la carta.

El duende ,llamado Sharpner, se dirige andando rápidamente a los carros, que los lleva a bóvedas bastante profundas

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"- pregunta Harry ansioso y curioso- "Sólo pon la mano en la puerta"- dice Sharpner de manera apático- "Bien"- dice, y se dirige a la puerta colocando la mano en ella-"¿ Que tiene que-?¡ Ay!¡¿Que ha sido eso?!"- dice Harry exaltado, y se nota que apenas a podido detenerse de sacar la varita, aunque sus dos mejores amigos las sacaron nada más oírle quejarse- "Es un dispositivo que necesita extraer sangre para abrirse, si no hubieras sido el verdadero Harry Potter, te habría dejado seco"- dice Sharpner con una sonrisa maliciosa y sedienta de sangre- "Oh..."- dice Harry con cara más pálida de lo habitual- " Es bueno saberlo, entonces... ¿la persona que abra la bóveda tiene que tener mi sangre?"- pregunta curioso- "Si"- contesta Sharpner bruscamente y después se va. Harry retira la mano y la bóveda se abre . Él entra y velozmente le siguen Ron y Hermione.

 **Esto es oficialmente el primer capítulo, no se si es largo o corto pero es lo que podido escribir. Además, dudo que actualice de dorma regular, pero me aseguraré de no abandonar la historia.**

 **Espero que os guste.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Resumen del capitulo anterior

El trío de oro llega a Gringotts y entran a una bóveda desconocida heredada por Harry .

Capítulo 2

En cuanto Harry entró a la bóveda lo primero que notó fue un escritorio que parecía robusto marrón oscuro. Encima de él había un pensadero, que tenía situado a cada lado una caja. Además había varios baúles ,2 con los nombres de Lily y James Potter, al parecer de su época en Hogwarts, encima de los que había 2 pequeñas cajas. A parte de eso había un pequeño altar con el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

\- "Supongo que esto deja claro de quién era la bóveda..." dice Hermione mientras Harry mira maravillado la bóveda-"Creía que todo había quedado destruido cuando murieron"- dice Harry mientras se acerca al pensadero con Ron y Hermione detrás de él-" Seguramente esperaban que Voldemort los asesinase, después de todos eran uno de sus principales objetivos, papá y mamá hicieron lo mismo después de la muerte de los hermanos de mamá" -dice Ron tristemente. "Lo mejor es hacer esto lo más rápido posible"-dice Harry y después de los asentimientos de sus amigos hunden la cabeza en el pensadero.

 ** _En el pensadero_**

En el recuerdo están los padres de Harry, sentados en un sofá en ,de lo poco que recuerda, Godrics Hollow.

"Harry,hijo"- dice de repente la voz de Lily sobresaltándolo- "se que debes estar preguntándote porque creamos una bóveda cuando podriamos guardarlo todo en tu bóveda de confianza para que lo descubrieses, la verdad es que aqui esta lo más preciado para tu padre y para mi. En las cajas junto al pensadero están los recuerdos mas importantes de nuestras vidas. En la caja de la derecha están los recuerdos de tu padre y yo juntos, en la de la izquierda, los recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Si, se que suena imposible, pero sabiendo que la magia existe, no es tan difícil de creer. Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar cuando me quedé embarazada, pero tengo que advertirte, si ves ahora esos recuerdos quedarás involucrado en poco tiempo, sino lo haces te implicarás cuando mueras, pero ante todo quiero que te tomes tu tiempo, porque no hay forma de revertirlo una vez que comienza. Cuando los veas, porque si eres algo como yo y tu padre lo harás, y seguramente no solo, asi que debes saber que quién te acompañe estará tan involucrado como tú. Si quieres que te acompañen deben ser hermanos tuyos tanto en sangre como en magia ya que literalmente será un mundo nuevo, sin un Mundo Mágico familiar, en otra época y tú serás su ancla."- Lily sonríe suave y amorosamente-"Decidas lo que decidas quiero que sepas que tanto tu padre y yo te amamos, da igual lo que hayas hecho o vayas a hacer" -Después de acabar de hablar empieza a hablar su padre- "Supongo que debería empezar diciéndote que tu madre no es la única involucrada con ese otro mundo, no puedo decirte mucho, pero supongo que en este punto ya habrás descubierto que la Capa de Invisibilidad es una de las Reliquias de la Muerte, y como el último descendiente de los Peverells después de la muerte de Voldemort e hijo de tu madre las Reliquias habrán llegado a ti en algún momento. Como tu padre y uno de los últimos conocedores de la historia de las Reliquias debo decirte la poca información que hemos logrado mantener y la que hemos encontrado. Las Reliquias de la Muerte son tres objetos que fueron convocados por los 3 hermanos Peverell, Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus, magos que pretendían convocar mediante la nigromancia objetos que vencieran a la Muerte. Como dice la historia en Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, Antioch y Cadmus murieron como pago por pedir objetos tan poderosos del Reino de la Muerte, mientras que nuestro antepasado vivió todo lo que tenía que vivir, pero lo que pidió también tuvo un precio, nuestra familia tiene que transmitir la historia y proteger la Capa a cualquier costo hasta que llegue a su lugar de origen. Según me ha contado tu madre, las Reliquias provienen de su mundo, aunque fueron traídas mucho antes de que ella reencarnara. Si decides ir a ese otro mundo, tienes que saber que solo podrás llevar lo que quepa en los baúles en esta bóveda, y no se pueden modificar los hechizos en ellos o no servirán"- Despúes de decir eso los tres son expulsados del pensadero.

 ** _Fuera del pensadero_**

-"Harry, ¿ qué vas a hacer?"- pregunta Hermione susurrando-" No, no lo sé"- dice tartamudeando. Después habla más seguro- "Pero yo no soy el único que tiene que decidir, porque estoy seguro de que no me dejaréis ir solo, pero no quiero empujaros, además tengo la sensación de que podría ser más peligroso que Voldemort."- dice con una sonrisa triste- "Esta bien amigo,no nos estás empujando, te dijimos que no te dejaríamos"- dice Ron con la mejillas un poco sonrosadas avergonzado- "Tiene razón, además, tu madre dijo que serías nuestra ancla, asi que supongo que estaremos atados a ti y si morimos reencarnaremos como ella ha hecho"-después de decir eso, Hermione empezó a hablar de nuevo-" Lo primero que necesitamos es el ritual de sangre. Creo que le encontré en un libro en Grimmauld Place"- Después de decir eso los dos chicos asintieron y los 3 salieron de la bóveda y de Gringotts rápidamente y se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place.

"Veo que este lugar sigue igual"- dice Harry siguiendo a Hermione a la biblioteca junto con Ron.-"Si, sigue igual de sucio y polvoriento"-comenta Ron. Mientras Hermione saca un gran libro de una de las estanterías y lo coloca con un fuerte golpe en la mesa, abre el libro y pasa las páginas rápidamente-" ¡Aqui esta¡ Solo necesitamos unos pocos ingredientes que ya tenemos y 3 gotas de nuestra sangre, solo tiene como condición que tiene que ser voluntario y como consecuencia que podría cambiar algunos rasgos,es poco utilizado porque no solo cambia el aspecto, sino también la sangre, la magia y puede llegar a afectar al alma "- Después de decir eso les guía en los pasos para hacer la poción.

 ** _4 o 5 horas después_**

"¡Ya está!- dice Hermione felizmente- "Ahora solo hay que dejarlo reposar por la noche" -Después de eso los 3 se van a la habitación tan absolutamente cansados que seguramente duerman más de lo habitual sin pesadillas o insomnio por lo que han aprendido.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, porque es la segunda vez que lo escribo, y casi me un patatús al ver que no se ha guardado.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**A la mañana siguiente**

Harry se levanta primero, como de costumbre y empieza a preparar el desayuno de esa mañana, huevos fritos y bacon, poco después aparece Ron, todavía con los ojos medio cerrados y el pelo revuelto y detrás de él Hermione, algo más despierta pero con el pelo completamente revuelto.-" Buenos días"- les dice Harry a sus dos amigos alegremente-"Buenos días"-le contestan los otros dos algo desganadamente-"¿Habéis dormido bien?-les pregunta a los dos refiriéndose a las pesadillas, o, mejor dicho, recuerdos- "Yo he dormido muy bien"- les comenta Harry- "Yo también"- contesta Hermione y Ron asiente antes de que empiecen a desayunar.

 ** _15 minutos después_**

Acaban de desayunar y Harry pregunta sonando inseguro-" ¿Estáis seguros de esto?" - "Ya te hemos prometido que no te dejaríamos"- dice Ron tercamente mientras Hermione revisa la poción- "Además, eres casi lo único que nos queda y no te voy a dejar volverte a poner en peligro solo, estoy seguro de que mamá y papá estarían de acuerdo y Ginny vendría si no fuera por la familia"- dice con voz algo triste- "Eso es lo que quiero decir"-dice tercamente- "No quiero hacerte abandonar a tu familia y Hermione tiene muchos planes para el Mundo Mágico, ¡no puedo dejar que renunciéis a todo por mi!- les dice con voz algo rota, porque aunque sean su familia, no puede dejar que abandonen todo lo que conocen por él- ¡No quiero que me odiéis porque soy yo quién os obligo a iros, no podréis volver!"- sigue con la voz rota y llorrosa. Después de acabar de hablar siente que los brazos de sus mejores amigos lo abrazan-" Ron tiene razón Harry, tu eres nuestro hermano y no vamos a dejarte, Ron y tú sois todo lo que me quedáis"- Después de decir eso los tres siguen abrazados por unos segundos más, se sueltan y se secan las lágrimas que no se habian dado cuenta que estaban cayendo.-" Bueno, lo único que tenemos que hacer es echar cada uno únicamente 3 gotas de sangre en los vasos de la poción y bebérselo. Después de decir eso los tres hacen el proceso y se beben rápidamente poniendo mala cara por el sabor desagradable de la poción. Esperan unos segundos y Ron pregunta impaciente-"¿No se supone que deberíamos camb-? No importa, ya esta. ¡Wow!- dice impresionado mirando a sus dos mejores amigos, tenían pocos cambios pero eran muy notables. Hermione tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro y con los rizos más definidos, Harry tenía el pelo de un color rojo oscuro casi negro en vez de su castaño oscuro, estaba mucho más controlado y tenía pecas apenas notables por la nariz y los mofletes y Ron tenía el pelo de un color castaño rojizo, sus pecas se habian aclarado y eran apenas notables, pero lo más impresionante es que Ron y Hermione tenían los ojos del mismo color verde que Harry-"Es genial, así no nos reconocerán, además, ya no las necesito"- dice Harry quitándose las gafas.-"Vamos a prepararnos, tenemos que ir a Gringotts"- dice Harry emocionado de poder saber más de sus padres yendo casi corriendo a su habitación-" Hace un tiempo que no lo veía así de feliz"- dice Hermione sonando un poco nostálgica-"Si, desde que murieron Teddy y Andrómeda"- dice Ron triste y se van a sus habitaciones a prepararse. Después de 10 minutos el trío ya esta saliendo de la casa-" Me alegró de que el Caldero Chorreante este cerca, odio los transportes mágicos"- dice Harry pensando en sus desafortunados accidentes con transportes mágicos.-" Si, aún no me explico como terminaste en el callejón Knocturn"- dice Hermione sonando divertida e incrédula- "O porque con portkey, flu y trasladores siempre terminas en el suelo"- dice Ron riéndose-" ¡No es gracioso! Me gustaría verte intentarlo como si fuese la primera vez"- dice Harry sonando algo malhumorado al ver que Hermione tanbién se esta riendo- "Esta bien Harry, a mi también me fue mal la primera vez que los utilicé"- dice Hermione ya calmada después de reírse-" Aunque yo no salía lanzada del flu"- dice un poco burlona. Llegan al Caldero Chorreante y abren la entrada del Callejón Diagon.-" Al menos no nos han reconocido"- dice Harry sonando muy feliz, mientras de forma muy graciosa arrastra a Ron y Hermione a Gringotts din ser juzgado por ser _"El-Hombre-Que-Conquistó"_ (imagínadlo con voz sarcástica). Entran en Gringotts y se dirigen a la bóveda. -"Lo primero tienen que ser los recuerdos"- dice Harry ansioso dirigiéndose a los recuerdos de sus padres-"Un momento Harry, primero deberíamos ver los de la otra vida de tu madre- dice Hermione como la voz de la razón-" Esos no deberíamos sacarlos, pero si podemos sacar los de tus padres"- dice Hermione. Harry abre la caja donde están los recuerdos de su madre y cuando esta a punto de colocar el primero en el pensadero Hermione lo detiene-" Un momento, este no es un pensadero normal, las runas no son las mismas, las runas que hay son visuales , pero también hay de absorción, asimilación y contención. Este pensadero no te permite solo ver los recuerdos, sino también almacenarlos en tu mente ,como si el que los tenga tuviera memoria fotógrafica"- dice Hermione sonando impresionada y emocionada- "Aunque solo se pueden asimilar unos 5 recuerdos cada 3 o 4 días, utilizando Oclumancia solo serían 2 días, pero como solo sabemos un poco, habrá que esperar"-dice Hermione-" Entonces mejor que empecemos"- dice Ron sonando algo impaciente después de poner 5 recuerdos con Harry en el pensadero y meten los 3 la cabeza en el pensadero. Salen del pensadero 1 hora después. -"Ay, me duele todo" -dice Harry estirándose- " Y yo que creía que eso de meterme en problemas venía de papá, y son de cuando era una niña"- dice Harry sonando sorprendido y divertido-" Tenéis el mismo mal humor"- dice Ron sonando divertido y algo asustado-"Me alegró de que no te suelas enfadar, tu magia va contigo"- dice Hermione divertida recordando algunos desastes causados por la magia accidental-" Vosotros no sois mejores cuando os enfadáis, que yo recuerde Ron te transformó en un ratón durante una hora cuando fuiste demasiado insistente en estudiáramos para los NEWTS cuando estábamos en la tirnda de campaña y Ron terminó como una comadreja"- dice Harry burlón- "Si pero eso solo fue una vez"- dice Hermione con un sonrojo al igual que Ron, después de todo la magia accidental no es normal después de recibir una varita-" No, esa no fue la única, solo la más grande" -dice Harry aún más burlón-" Harry tiene razón Mione, en Grimmauld Place terminaste destruyendo el cuadro de la loca"- dice Ron burlándose un poco de ella.-" Esta bien ya vale todavía no hemos revisado todo lo de la bóveda"- dice distrayéndoles con éxito.

 **Espero que os guste, realmente me ha costado escribirle, y creo que estoy mejorando, aunque igual soy yo que me lo estoy imaginando. Adios**


	5. Capítulo 5

Han pasado 2 meses desde la decisión del trío de viajar al mundo originario de Lily Potter, y por fin han terminado de mirar los recuerdos de la vida de Lilith Campbell. En esos 2 meses el trio se ha dedicado a planear lo que necesitarían en el otro mundo y reuniendo las Reliquias, ya que según se decía en uno de los recuerdos de Lily Potter, eran la clave para llegar al tiempo y lugar que debían, y no terminar en un lugar peligroso o demasiado lejos de donde debían entregar las Reliquias, que al parecer eran artefactos muy importantes en ese mundo. No quedaba nada que pudieran recordar que se les olvidase, solo quedaba despedirse. Pero realmente no querian, habían crecido, vivido y luchado con ellos. Pero sabían que debían hacerlo, porque se habian prometido a si mismos que ayudarían ,y no querían que alguien o algo decidiese por cuando Harry debería irse, y sobre todo, no querían dejarle solo, porque aunque sabían que lo lograría ,también sabían que se descuidaría por la promesa que se hizo a si mismo de ayudar.

El día que decidieron irse, fue un día realmente normal. El cielo estaba nublado y estaba llovisqueando como usualmente en Londres. Los tres se despertaron afortunadamente sin pesadillas, desayunaron y se vistieron, visitaron a su familia por última vez, sin ningún rastro de que se iban aparte de una pila de regalos que sería entregado por los buhos después de que se fueran y una carta en su apartamento. A las 22:00 ,se dirigieron a Gringotts y entraron en la bóveda como normalmente hacían.

\- "Bien"- dice nervioso Ron -"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"- "Papá y mamá dijeron que solo hacía falta poner las reliquias en el altar ,hechar unas gotas de sangre sobre las reliquias y decir una clave, es realmente parecido a un Portkey" -dice Harry también bastante nervioso e inquieto- "Realmente espero que funcione bien, no quiero terminar en el lugar equivocado"- "No creo que tengamos tan mala-" dice Hermione cuando de repente la interrumpen- "¡No¡ No digas eso, si lo dices, irá de mal en peor"- Dice Harry exaltado- "Eso es superstición Harry, no hace falta ser tan paranoico"- dice Hermione divertida y con una sonrisa- "No Hermione, Harry tiene razón ,es la ley de Potter, si algo le puede ir mal a Harry Potter, le irá mal"- dice Ron con una voz seria pero con los ojos mostrando su diversión- "¿No será la ley de Murphy?. Aunque no me sorprendería si de verdad existiese"- dice Hermione casi riéndose y parando dice- "Deberíamos seguir, dentro de poco se enviarán las cartas"- dice a los chicos que ya están algo más tranquilos.

Después de eso sacan las Reliquias de donde las habían escondido y las ponen en el altar, se colocan los tres formando un triángulo, hechan la sangre en las Reliquias y Harry dice la clave- "Inocencia" - y los tres desaparecen con un fuerte chasquido y el sonido del altar desmoronándose, haciéndolo inútil después de haber cumplido su deber.

 **Bueno, al fin llegan al mundo de D-Gray Man , es lo que más esperaba, así que prefería no alargarlo mucho.**

 **Espero que os guste, realmente ha sido un tiempo desde que no actualizaba y lo siento, pero no soy la mejor persona para recordar cosas y tampoco se muy bien que seguir escribiendo, por lo que esta historia va según lo que se me va ocurriendo en el momento de escribir.**

 **Adios**


End file.
